Reaching Higher
by Redred33mer
Summary: One thousand two hundred years before the first, personally known Super Saiyan is born, a legend was created. A legend we see quoted many times by the proud prince Vegeta. In a story of a primal warzone, and in an evolving Saiyan society, who created the legend?
1. C1: Fighting Frenzy

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its ideas, only the characters suggested in the story.

This is my first entry on this website. I've been thinking a lot about doing something like this, more specifically in a roleplay-like fashion, but I can't find one that's alive (Can I get a PM?). This story is supposed to be how the legend of the Super Saiyans was created, and off of this I assume that Saiyans were more primal and stronger then at the start of Dragonball, and there are some other factors to read about to contribute to their strength. I do this on a few different views: I don't believe in the events of DBGT (because of it's destructive to the sensibility of the Dragonball world, but that's a different story), I don't believe in the events of the Episode of Bardock (there's no way he went Super Saiyan or went back in time), and I don't believe in the existence of the Tuffles (Again, it's DBGT).

This does get better as it goes on, as I am learning more and more how to write these chapters and make them more appealing. It'd help if I got some PM's or reviews to better the story.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Fighting Frenzy**

The red skies darkened over Planet Vegeta, with smoking buildings in the distance and craters and trenches lining the soil between the subterranean camp and the capitol of a Saiyan nation called Kature. An older boy stood upon a mound of dirt, bundled up in a dark blue shirt and pants with an orange scarf. His brown hair was spiky like most his race, but was distinctive because of four arching spikes of his hair symmetrically laid near the center of his forehead. He watched as the oppressive Lord Vinsus' army pillaged the capitol city of Kature. The war had a different dynamic; it wasn't a skirmish between two warring Saiyan factions, it was a planetary assault. Little was known of Lord Vinsus, but it could be assumed he conquered many planets as the make-up of his army consisted of many races and powers, greater than the average Saiyan. Even the Kature battle captain, Kura, a Saiyan with a power level of 520,000, had trouble with some of the soldiers.

The boys thoughts were cut short as another approached him from behind, exiting the subterranean camp.

"What's wrong, Talmar, afraid to go into battle with your puny powers? What's that, 30,000?" the approaching young Saiyan asked. He had red pants and a red sleeveless shirt, and beneath it was black under armor. He was shorter than Talmar, but bulky.

"Shut up, Raem, that's not going to win this war," Talmar said to the other.

"Then why don't we go help? I bet you might be able to touch me in our next round of training if you almost die," Raem blubbered provocatively. With that, he took his leave, flying off at high speed towards the city. The white light got about halfway there before Talmar too decided to fly over. "_It's the least I could do,_" he thought.

Two space ships were hovering over the city of Pyrhen, dumping the last reserves of its soldiers over the city. Towering buildings lie crumbled or with holes in them, blasted through and destroyed. The weaker populace of Saiyans, having power levels of 1,000 or less and were relegated to more servant-like and civil works. Survivors were running, because if they flew they'd unmistakably be shot at with piercing, life-ending energy blasts.

As Talmar entered the fray, he was greeted with an energy beam, easily dodged and creating a crater on the ground, and he dashed up into the middle of the fight. Seeing a weaker, preoccupied opponent, he sped right into him, deliving a kick through his side. He then pushed the purple, egg-headed alien off of his leg and threw it as hard as he could into an approaching enemy. The corpse was smashed aside, and his next opponent, a bulkier brown alien in battle armor plowed through to him.

"_His power seems great,_" Talmar thought, "_I might need help with this one..._" The two exchanged strikes, their fists connecting with each other. A rapid succession of kicks and punches flew, strong enough you could feel the impacts a short distance away. After getting a kick blocked by his opponent, Talmar flipped back, and as he hovered in mid-air, another of Vinsus' soldiers came from above, going to elbow Talmar in the head and smash him to the ground. However, he was intercepted by Raem's knee, uppercut to a standing position, and blasted through the heart. The alien floated to the ground, and as the energy blast pursued upwards, a soldier deflected the blast out into space.

"Thanks," Talmar said to Raem.

"Shut up and keep fighting, you incompetent fool!" he shouted, going off to the side to keep in the fight. Left there was Talmar and the alien, speaking of which, caught Talmar off guard and punched his face, sending him flying back. He stopped himself, and moved to the side as not to get broadsided by the pursuing soldier. The alien flew right past the Saiyan, circled around, and was lost in a sudden, upward blast. As the light dissipated, an armored Saiyan flew up next to where Talmar's opponent was last seen.

"I think you just saved me there, Captain!" Talmar told the other. The Captain had longer hair going down to below his shoulder, and was dressed in red and white battle armor and the only Saiyan around that still has his scouter. The sense of his power was reassuring, 520,000 for a power level, but he was trying to regain his breath.

"Not now, soldier, we have to-" he stopped mid sentence as a red alien in black battle armor dashed and whipped his tail at Kura. The two's palms touched, and they began screaming as a blinding white light formed, sending the two almost perpetually away from each other as an explosion sounded, creating a notable gap in the frontlines. Talmar had his guard up, his arms crossed in an X as he was the only one left in the gap. As the light faded, and he could see again, he turned towards the ship where he'd know he'd find a mass of enemies, and his hands joined by the wrists.

"**Haaaaahhhhhh!**" he screamed, releasing a large blast wave up towards his enemies. As it approached his enemies, it had some resistance from blocking, but eventually the blast wave was hit back at Talmar as a few began falling to the ground. Struck with fear, his natural reflex told him to block, as he was hit down into the ground. The soldier that reflected his blast pursued, going to confirm his kill. Going all the way to the ground and looking around, the alien noticed a hand begin to pull its own body out of the rubble. Talmar emerged finding a tall blue alien in black battle armor looking right at him. This one had a scouter like Kura. A stray Saiyan boy from the city was running by, trying to get away from the chaos, and without looking, the alien lifted his hand and shot a penetrating beam through the boy's chest.

"_I could've saved him..._" Talmar thought. The young child dropped to his knees, dead, and knowing he was distracted, the enemy dashed at Talmar, kneeing him in the stomach.

"I'm surprised there are Saiyans as weak as you, and distracted by such a small detail; you're not the warrior you want yourself to be," the alien said to Talmar. Talmar dropped to the ground, clutching his stomach. The alien raised his hand, energy gathering before his palm to finish off Talmar. The next thing Talmar knew was that he was surrounded in darkness, and reawakened surrounded in the purple liquid of the newly invented rejuvenation tank.

Talmar was back in the underground base of the Saiyans outside of Pyrhen, the Kature capitol. Many others were at work, men and women alike, trying to keep the broken Saiyan alive. He saw is father, taller, stronger, bulkier, and with the same hairstyle as him, looking dismally at his son. Most notable of his father was he was missing an arm, lost in a battle to defend Kature. The corner of his mouth stretched further to the side in disappointment, and he turned, walking out of the room his son was in to heal. Talmar closed his eyes in shame.

* * *

This is the first chapter in "Legend of the Super Saiyans," and as this is a different time from the Dragonball universe and where it's set, there are some differences in the alien technology we see, as in it is more primitive. Also, not all the Saiyan names are vegetables in Japanese, to which I say it could be a tradition started later on in time. Aside from that, PM, review, follow, fave. I'm just testing the waters with an idea I've had for a long time.


	2. C2: The Weight of Honor

Well, I did say I wanted two or more reviews, but then I saw that the views I was getting were from people not on the site, and that I became more and more thoroughly interested to explore this story. Review, fave, PM (I'm still up for a DBZ RP), whatever. Just enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Weight of Honor**

The day passed. The purple liquid began to drain, coolness struck Talmar as he floated to the ground, fully healed, and finally opened his eyes. His tail wet and cold, wrapped around his waist looking for warmth. Generally, healing went over more easily and quicker in warmer tempereatures, given by the purple liquid of the tank.

The glass lifted, and a technician came to properly remove the breathing mask from Talmar.

"Get the kid some clothes, will ya?" a man ordered another. Immediately, Talmar was escorted out of the center of the tank and another injured Saiyan placed there.

"Your clothes, Talmar," a man said, walking up and handing them to him. As soon as he took them, the man walked away before he even had a chance to say thank you. Off to the side of the room, he began dressing in his clothes, and then his stomach grumbled. It was midnight of the next day, and he hadn't eaten anything since breakfast the day before. As supplies were strained during times of war, and for a Saiyan, there wasn't much to eat. However, most food was highly enriched with the vitamins a warrior would need to carry on through the day. Talmar finally set his feet in motion, heading through the halls to the cafeteria. The boy's journey was stopped short.

"Come with me, Talmar," a deep, rugged voice called out to him. He turned to his left, looking down another hall leading up to an exit of the underground base.

"Yes, father..." he said, gloomily. The father walked up a set of stairs, leading his son outside. He took a few steps outside, turned around to look at his son as the door shut, and precariously stroked the underside of his chin.

"You know, I would've been happier if they brought you back for burial or not even at all," he scorned, only just beginning. "You went in to battle, and was defeated by your own blast, don't think I haven't heard the reports. You're not elven, you're sixteen. Your mother would be ashamed, giving her life to save yours and more importantly your brother's. Power level, 180,000, stronger than I am right now with one arm. That's called honor, Talmar. That's not just something you pick up in a ditch. What do you think Zare would think right now?" There was a long silence. "Well?"

"Why do you always have to bring up the opinions of the fallen?" Talmar asked, his voice rising and his anger mounting. "What do you want from me!?" he screamed, there being a slight echo.

"I wish you would stop defiling our family's honor with your failure, Talmar." The words seemed to take the wind away from his son, creating yet another deep silence. The door opened.

"Sir Verath!" a Saiyan soldier called out.

"What?" the man said to the soldier.

"Kura is calling for a meeting. It's about the response to the conquering of Pyrhen," the soldier explained. Talmar stood in the darkness as his father dealt with the event.

"I'll be in in a moment, go on," he commanded the soldier. The nameless person receded to the depths of the subterranean structure, the door sliding closed.

"At least I'm at 40,000 now..." Talmar said meekly.

"Oh my, you can kill a few more grunts, I'm impressed. And how many times has Kura returned injured?" he retaliated. He began to walk in towards the door, and as he passed his son, backhanded him into a crater off to the side. He proceeded to the meeting he was summoned to.

The silence was somewhat accommodating. The degrading by his father was over, the taunting of soldiers like Raem was nowhere to be found, but the hunger still ravaged his Saiyan stomach. Picking himself up, and enjoying the settled atmosphere of outside, he slowly walked back to the entrance of the compound, and resumed his initial adventure to get to the cafeteria.

The room was incredibly large, able to serve up to 1,000 soldiers at once. However, not many were around. Most were asleep, preparing to mobilize in the morning. However, a few he was familiar with were in, sitting together and mostly older than he was. He grabbed his lunch as silently as he could, having mixed feeling over whether to eat or not at this point. Despite this, he sat down with some soldiers he knew, and unfortunately, Raem was with them.

"I heard you got beat like a little b-" Raem proceeded to say, but a younger woman elbowed his side.

"Not now, Raem, it's too late at night for that," she said. They all ate slowly to let it last, as the giant meals they were accustomed to seemed to be a thing of the past.

"Today was a hell of a fight, you should've been there, Talmar," one of the men said.

"Yeah... I bet it was, Turpth," Talmar mumbled.

"I had these two guys on me, and they were real pricks in my ass," Turpth went on, going on about his war story. Talmar tuned it out, caring less for what the man had to say. He played with his food, looking down feebly.

"Hey," the woman next to Raem interrupted, "what's wrong Talmar? You should be hungry after not eating for so long."

"Yeah, well I just got out of the rejuvenation tank, Armaya, I'm nourished and I'm sure you guys are hungry. Why don't you guys have some extra?" he said, pushing his food towards the center of the table and almost eager to turn the attention away from himself. He then got up, and headed back outside to where his father scolded him. He looked coldly out over the flat lands and to the capitol contemplatively. His thoughts were then cut short as the door opened behind him.

"Hey," Armaya said, walking over. She walked and stood beside Talmar holding his bowl of food.

"What do you want?" Talmar said sharply, not interested in speaking with anyone at the moment.

"Hey, I just wanted you to eat. Everyone at the table agreed that the food was yours, even Raem."

"Then you eat it, you have a power level of what, 200,000? That's five times stronger than I am, you need it."

"Is that what's bothering you?" she asked, a little surprised and with a hint of a condescending tone.

"What's it to you?" he said, trying to push Armaya away.

"Well, I'm sister to Kura, and he's the strongest Saiyan we know. Yeah, you're on the lower end of the totem pole, but so what? Eat then let's train," she said, handing the bowl over.

"How'd you even find me?"

"Why don't you turn and look," she replied bluntly. To which he turned to her. She was somewhat shorter than him, and had a scouter. Her hair had bangs that framed her face, and slightly longer in the back. She had a tight green shirt coming just over her breasts and with only one strap, as well as white pants.

"I don't want to train..." he said skeptically, taking the bowl and turning away.

"And why's that?"

"Because what 'train' to you means beat the crap out of me. It's not actually training."

"Well I mean train," she said, flying up. "Now eat up and let's go," she said, pushing him along. As any Saiyan could, Talmar wolfed down his food, thinking there was no harm in at least going. Even if she was lying and he did end up dead, it seemed better than being constantly attacked for simply living, not even by his own will either. With that, he flew up next to Armaya. "Ready?" she asked, charging up to fly with a white aura forming around her.

"Whenever you are," he said, getting ready to dash full speed away from the compound. First one left, then the other at the same high speed. For some minutes, they dashed across seemingly endless desert, and then Armaya stopped.

"Is this it?" Talmar asked, coming to a halt as well.

"Yeah," she answered, charging and holding some of her energy in. "I want you to fight at max power, Talmar," she demanded, looking straight at him.

"Alright then..." he said, mustering his energy slowly. "Haaaahhh!" His power began approaching its threshold. "You'll still beat me like a pulp, though," he said, getting ready to attack.

"You gotta try, this is training," she told him, getting ready to put up a defense. Momentarily, he charged forwards, releasing a flurry of punches and kicks. All of which were successfully and easily dodged or blocked.

"How can you be this fast?" Talmar exclaimed, keeping up his assault.

"You'll learn," she said, subsequently blocking then kicking him away. "You weren't paying attention. Your opponent can attack too."

"Fine then, we'll start again," he said, dashing towards his enemy. They exchanged a few heavy strikes before going in a rapid succession of strikes back and forth.

"Try going faster now," she said, picking up her pace. She was fighting with about one fourth of her power, still staying just on top of Talmar as not to get hurt. Slowly, he became overwhelmed and hit away again. This time, he was pursued, Armaya going to smash him down into the ground. Flipping backward, Talmar was able to catch her hands joined in one fist. Having precious few seconds to retaliate, he swung up and roundhouse kicked her away. Able to rest a moment, he wiped his face to try and numb the pain.

"Good show," Talmar praised. To which Armaya replied that it wasn't over yet, and they collided again. Going in under the same pretenses as before, Armaya was overwhelmed this time, punched some distance away. Joining his hands together at the wrist again, he shot an energy beam out towards his sparring partner. Seeing this, and powering up again, she deflected the blast far off to somewhere of no concern, releasing a volley of energy blasts from her other hand. Blinded by the light and size of her blasts, she barely noticed Talmar slip through the volley, and was punched at with full force again. She blocked it, still powering up to meet the rising tension of the spar. Slightly above her, Talmar went to knee her in the face, but that too was blocked, and he was headbutted out and away from her.

"You're already showing improvements," Armaya noted, catching her breath.

"We're not done yet," he said, itching for the fight.

* * *

So I'm willing to bet that a ton of you that read this thought that the moment(s) there between Armaya and Talmar was going to end in a kiss or something of that sort. Anyways, it was fun writing this, and I want to keep this story alive so more people will read it. Maybe then I'll get some more views/readers, and maybe a couple reviews!


	3. C3: A Warrior's Drive

So... enjoy, comment, fave, read. Also, it may not be a big deal to a lot of you, but yay for a first review. If there is something that doesn't make sense about the story, ask and maybe I'll be able to clear it up in the footnotes of the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Warrior's Drive**

In a smaller, dimmed room, seven men sit at an oval-shaped table. Mugs lie around the table edges, filled with drinks to help keep awake, and Kura stood looking at a map projection.

"Is our only option really to just fly up and try to destroy the ships?" Kura asked, his eyes straining to look for a better alternative.

"Well, is there anything else you can think of?" Verath asked, holding his head tiredly. "It's been six hours, Kura, maybe we need a bit of a break and we can come back to this with clearer minds."

"I agree," said another adviser, getting up. There was a din of them conforming to the idea as the few men scattered, leaving only Kura left. Seeking a bit of relaxation for the moment, he too left, looking for his sister. Checking the cafeteria, her quarters, and asking friends of hers, he was unable to find here.

"She's been gone since last night," he was told, and he immediately ran up to the planet's surface.

"Where are you, Armaya?" he asked himself worriedly, and with his scouter he began to scan the reaches of the desert. "There you are... but...is she in a fight?" he pondered, noting another growing power nearby. He immediately took off as fast as he could, seeing what the occasion was by Armaya. In some moments, he could hear an obscenely loud scream, pushing him to fly even faster. He eventually came across his sister and Talmar, the boy being surrounded in a large, dense aura.

"What are you doing out here, Kura?" she asked, still looking at her trainee. On sight, Kura could see some cuts and bruises.

"Did Verath's son do this to you? I thought you were stronger than that," Kura questioned.

"Yeah, he's gotten a lot better, actually," she said, still watching Talmar in amusement. Her trainee stopped screaming, and his aura became more controlled.

"You mean this failure?" he pursued, still a bit surprised.

"Why don't you attack him like you would've two days ago?"

"Fine then, hyah!" Instantly, Kura was using about a ninth of his power, which would easily overwhelm the Talmar he knew before.

"_Goodie_," Talmar thought somewhat sarcastically, "_maybe he won't think so lowly of me after this._" Going to plow through and punch the already injured Talmar. As soon as his fist lunged out to the trainee's face, it was caught. Kicked in the sides, punched in the face, then smashed down and away from his opponent, Kura sped into the ground surprisingly overtaken. He kicked off the ground, and flew back up to be level with Talmar.

"How did you get so strong, what's your power level, even?" Kura asked, still puzzled.

"Does it matter? Try using a sixth of your power and let's enjoy the fight," Talmar proposed, getting ready for the next battle. Still concerned with his power, Kura clicked a button on the side of his scouter, and readings came up.

"Seventy five... thousand?" he mouthed, "how? Where did you get so much power?" he demanded from Talmar.

"It doesn't matter," Talmar answered.

"I'll show you 'doesn't matter,'" he said, and in an instant, he teleported from where he was to behind Talmar, holding his tail.

"What are you doing?" Talmar shouted fearfully.

"You leave in the middle of the night with my sister under the guise of 'training,' abandoning your unit for whatever may come their way. What gives you and authority to do that?" he asked, tightening his grip on the tail.

"It was for the better-"

"I don't care what it was for, you don't have that power!" he yelled, yanking on his tail.

"Kura, don't!" Armaya screamed, coming forwards, but before she could be helpful Kura was stretching the tail away from Talmar's body, letting out a horrifying ripping sound as the tail was torn from his back. There was a horrifying scream, followed by Talmar trying to suppress the pain by reaching for the hole where his tail once was.

"H-... how could you?" Talmar shouted, dealing with pain incomparable to anything he's felt before.

"Because you don't deserve honor or pride for anything you've done," Kura said, dropping the tail carelessly. Almost immediately after, he dealt a crushing kick to Talmar, driving him into the ground with his own crater.

"What's wrong with you!?" Armaya screamed, powering up.

"Don't you do this, too," Kura warned, going to a little above half power as not to hurt his sister too badly.

"Go away!" she yelled, charging him. As he went to block, his swifter sister swatted him away and across the sky, an unbearable rage in her eyes.

"C'mon, we have better things to do," he said, going to fly away, ignoring the strike as best he could. His sister remained stubborn, staying there with all the power she could muster. As he made up his mind to fly away with out her, Kura muttered "idiot" before taking off back to base. The threat passing, Armaya hurried down to Talmar at ground level.

"Are you alright?" she asked worriedly, going to help Talmar up, but before she put a hand on him, he refused by outstretching his hand and slowly standing up. There was a tear in his eye from the pain, and he wiped his face with his hand.

"Yeah..." he said, catching his breath. Having lost a distinctive characteristic of a Saiyan, he began flying away from the crater he was put into.

"Hey, where are you going?" Armaya questioned, going up next to him.

"Leave me alone... I've been humiliated enough already," he said dismally, preparing to charge off to somewhere distant.

"You think some prickish move by my brother is going to make me think any less of you?"

"You probably couldn't because it's that low..." he said, starting to charge off.

"Wait!" she called desperately, and having moved only a short distance, he stopped immediately.

"What?" Talmar answered agitatedly. There was a brief pause before she said anything.

"You get stuff like that a lot, don't you..."

"Like what?"

"Like degradation," she said, flying slowly over.

"You're not my mother," he told her crassly, getting ready to fly off again, a white aura consuming him.

"You're right, I'm not dead," she said in a tone of deeper concern. This made his aura dissipate as he looked intently at her. Eventually, he decided to descend to the ground, sitting on a rock. He pulled his orange scarf snugly over his mouth, trying to hide any facial expression he could have. Armaya followed, landing in front of him and kneeling before him.

"Hey... you made a lot of progress today... don't throw that away," she said in a soft voice to him. She stood up and he leaned his head into her thigh, looking for a support. As he leaned into her, she reached a hand to rub his back.

"It's alright, Talmar..." The moments passed in silence. Eventually, he brought himself to stand and look at Armaya.

"Thanks," he said weakly. She smiled back up at him and hugged him.

"Just don't think about their standards... I bet you'll be stronger than Kura if we kept at it today, and maybe I will-"

"I don't care about being the strongest," he interrupted, "I just want people to leave me alone."

"Do you want me to leave you alone?" she asked, looking up at him.

"N-... no..." he uttered, trying to process what was happening.

"C'mon... let's go back and get something to eat-"

"No... I'm not done," he said, flying up with a thin white aura gathering around him.

"No, you haven't gotten any-"

"I'm not done," he said. She began to power up, looking at him to see the best way to end this. "_Quickly,_" she thought, and she charged him with all her might. Going to bash the side of his head with her forearm as quickly as possible, but she missed. "Hyah!" was the next thing she heard before she was kicked in the back down to the ground.

"I won't fail this time... **I won't fail this time!**" he screamed, emitting a preposterous amount of energy. Armaya caught herself before she smacked into the ground, and surprised by the energy she saw, she clicked the button in the side of her scouter.

"Two hundred fifty... three hundred... thousand," she barely said, a wave of energy expanding from his body. Rocks flew up, smaller ones smashing under the weight of his power. It grew larger still, his screams being heard for miles, a blinding light emerging. Eventually, the energy receded to nothing, and Talmar dropped to the ground, bloody, cut up and bruised from his display of power. Armaya rushed over, looking at the battered body.

"He... he used so much energy he almost started to self-destruct..." With that, she put him over her shoulders and began flying towards the subterranean compound. "You'll be alright, Talmar," she said, pondering his actions. "You didn't have to prove anything..."

Eventually, they returned to the base, and formations of soldiers were gathering out in the desert. Hurriedly, Armaya went through an entrance looking for the infirmary. She stumbled into a room of the medical station, still carrying the unconscious, tailless Saiyan.

"Hey, can you guys help me here?" she asked openly to the medical staff. Most of them turned around, looking at the person she was carrying.

"Yeah, ugh... what happened to his tail?" a man asked.

"We were ambushed on a recon mission, but that's not the point, just hook him up!" she lied, handing the boy over.

"Well... we're at capacity right now since the last battle, he'll have to wait until tomorrow," a doctor said. "We'll bandage him up and bring him to his quarters, his name?"

"Talmar, son of Verath," she told the doctor. Immediately, he was taken off to a bed in another room. Skeptically looking back, she left the room.

"_Imagine what sort of power he'd have if he was as strong as Kura... or me, even,_" Armaya thought. "_But... he won't fail... this time?_"

* * *

Review, fave, spread the goodness or if you think so, the horribleness of this evolving story. If you have any questions, PM them to me or put up a review with them and I'll answer them in the next chapter.


	4. C4: Plan of Defense

Chapter four is here, however, it has only been a short time since I created this story. I sincerely hope all of you will spread the word of this story, and how good or even how bad you think it is, and if you think it _is _bad, please let me know why. I can take shots of criticism, it won't kill me. Aside from that, this chapter will be from a point of view only really discussed in chapter one, and will hopefully give some dynamic to the story.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Plan of Defense**

In the planet's orbit lie a small group of spaceships looking down upon Planet Vegeta's surface. A large alien floated in a standing position in a private viewing room of the ship, a glass dome letting him look outside. He had two spikes jutting out on either side from the center of his head that curved up at their ends, a long tail going to below his feet, and a tough, red exoskeletal breast plate. In the middle of his chest and making up a tougher part of his skull was a dark green, shiny almost crystal or glass-like surface. There was an incessant hum coming from the ship's systems, then coupled with the sliding of the door to the lord's private chambers.

"Lord Vinsus, sir," his footsoldier called out, trying to collect his breath.

"What is it?" he asked, not bothering to turn and look.

"Sir, the Saiyans are mounting an assault on the city at Assault Zone H, and the defenses are compromised," said the soldier. He looked fearfully at his superior, scared of the response he might give. But Vinsus just laughed. "Ugh... sir?"

"Oh my, that is the funniest thing I've heard this whole war," Vinsus remarked, still humored by it. "I feel like I know more about them then they do, now, hahaha!" The soldier let out a sigh of relief. "Summon Namure and Freith, I have an assignment for them," the lord commanded.

"Yes sir!" the soldier said, saluting then darting off into the halls of the ship. Within moments, two figures entered the room and took a knee. One was of a pale yellow skin and spikey forearms, having scattered black specks across his body and a bald scalp. The other was much taller and dark green, with red stripes lining his scalp, face, and limbs, and both ere in black battle armor.

"You called, my lord?" the green one said, in a deep, smoothed voice.

"Yes, I did, Freith," the lord said, spinning around while still in mid air. "It's the moment you two have been waiting for. You two are finally going to be sent to the surface, to Assault Zone H. The Saiyans are mounting a bit of an assault, and its dangerous to out hold on one of the Saiyan capitols. I'm not so worried as to the location as I am the mass of our forces. You will go there, and halt the assault until nightfall, and then the full moon will show its face upon the pitiful monkeys, releasing the Oozarus, and they will destroy themselves. You will then evacuate and try to save as many of our forces as you can, understand?"

"Yes sir!" they both answered in unison, standing up to salute.

"Good, now get to your pods and meet your objective, we're running out of time," Vinsus demanded, putting his arm forth to dismiss them. The promptly ran out of the story, disembarking from the ship to the planet's surface.

Talmar lay in his bed, his arm in a sling and bandages on his head. The barracks was empty, the base almost empty as almost the entire Saiyan army stationed there pushed forwards. It was the first time he was able to rest comfortably in some time, but thinking that reminded him of sitting with Armaya, and the door opened.

As coincidentally as it was, Armaya walked in the room, coming to Talmar's bedside.

"What are you doing here, you should be in Pyrhen," Talmar told her, looking up in her eyes.

"How do you know there was an assault going on?"

"The medical staff told me," he said, letting a silence hang in the air. "I doubt you should've brought me back..."

"Why?" she asked, still confused about some things he said earlier. "What did you mean when you said 'you won't fail this time?'" There was yet another silence.

"Because even as I get stronger, I'm sure everyone else does too, and everyone always has to put me down. My father said I'm ruining my family's honor, and that I should die because it'd stay preserved. That opinions on my mother, brother and father don't deserve to suffer for my pitiful actions on the battlefield, as pointed out by Raem, your brother Kura, and even the battle reports," Talmar explained, rolling over on his side. It took a moment for Armaya to process this. "What did your brother want earlier, when he came to our training?" he asked, his back still to her.

"He was just going to put me in charge of base security while the assault pressed on," Armaya answered. A moment passed before she put her hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you did good today. I bet you tripled your power-"

"I already told you I don't care about being powerful. I want everyone and everything to just leave me alone," Talmar interrupted, annoyed at the constant points everyone makes of power. "It's always about power and strength, why can't it be about the character of a person, why can't it be about life, why does it have to make living a prison for those damned to hell!" he shouted angrily, an aura forming around his body again.

"Talmar... stop..." Armaya spoke weakly, her head looking down. Talmar's energy began to decrease, having just a slight boarder with his white aura.

"I'm surprised you seem so scared," he said, "you're not my mother, and your far stronger than me, especially in this state. What would hold you back?" he asked provocatively.

"Before you went unconscious, you were emitting an intense, self-destructive power. You were ready to kill yourself and take everything around you too. You had over half of Kura's power, which is a lot stronger than me," she said meekly, getting up. "I'll be going, the medical staff should be in soon to take you-"

"Don't leave," Talmar requested, a bit childishly.

"Why, so you can try and take more shots at me, so you can just vent at me and me only? If I thought you had more self-control than you do, I would," she said, turning away.

"I'm sorry," he uttered feebly, slowly bringing himself to sit up. "I'm gonna head to the infirmary, that way no one has to waste more time." He swung his feet over the side, struggling to stand. Armaya looked back at him as he began to bring himself to unsteadily walk to the door Armaya came from. It was painful to watch him struggle so much.

"You know... you don't need to punish yourself like that," she brought up with a tone of concern. Talmar stopped where he was, and turned his head halfway so that he could look at her from the corner of his eye.

"Yes... I do," he said, looking forward again. Putting one foot in front of the other, he eventually reached the door, and Armaya looked down, disappointed in herself.

"_I just... let him go on like this..._"

The assault was going far better than expected. The Saiyan warriors pushed up to the first ships at Pyrhen. Flashes of light could be seen, as intense battling went on to deal damage to the ships of Vinsus' attacking fleet. Two dots of white, becoming increasingly bigger in the dimming sky, sped towards the planet's surface.

"Ready Namure?" asked Freith over the intercom.

"Ready," he said, as the pod doors opened. The two stood fromtheir seats in the pods and jumped when behind the frontlines, letting their vessels hit anyone unfortunate enough to be in their way. Almost immediately, Namure began to release a rapid succession of energy blasts towards the masses of soldiers ahead, dealing immense amounts of damage and even scorching a ship's siding.

"Watch it, you're hitting our guys too!" Freith yelled at his companion, who looked a bit baffled.

"Well ugh... sorry," he said, the two beginning to fly forwards the battle. A few seconds into their flight and Namure was kicked from behind in a downwards direction.

"**Hyaaaahhhuggghhh!**" a Saiyan screamed, charging at Freith.

"Stupid Saiyan," Freith said, the person going to knee Freith's head. His forearm connected with the knee, a deep thud sounding. "You're stronger than the rest, aren't you, monkey?"

"Damn right I am," said Kura, teleporting to Freith's side and backfisting the alien to the side. Freith quickly recovered and the two engaged in an exchange of strikes.

"I have the other one, Kura," said the Saiyan who kicked Namure.

"Alright, Raem!" Kura responded, as he and his combatant began mustering energy to sustain their battle. Raem darted down only to be kicked up again. The yellow alien appeared behind Raem, and with his hands joined to make a large fist, sacked Raem into the ground powerfully, descending to continue the fight with him. Without much notice, a large energy ball shot up at Namure, who easily moved aside to dodge it.

"Fool, how could I not dodge that!" Namure yelled to his enemy, who dashed up in front of him.

"Like this," Raem said, making a fist and pulling it back to his side with a smirk. Seeing this, Namure immediately turned around, getting hit directly with the energy ball he supposedly dodged. Raem followed up by kicking him to the side. Dashing after Namure, he landed a few punches before his opponent stretched his limbs out to stop himself and propel Raem just slightly off of him.

Kura side kicked his opposition, using Freith's sturdy guard to push off a considerable distance away from him.

"Pest!" Kura yelled, charging up an energy wave in his right hand by his head. He extended it, releasing the attack. "Just die already!" Seeing Raem's lack of attention and the approaching energy wave, Freith deflected the blast with a kick downwards into Raem.

"Raem, look out!" Kura screamed, surprised Freith could even do that in such little time and against such a powerful attack. Raem looked up, seeing a blinding light from Kura's energy wave. His hands came upon the blast, holding it at bay. Namure began to laugh, underestimating his enemy's power. Raem brought himself to hold the wave as a ball of energy.

"**Aaaaagghhh!**" The deflected attack was directed at Namure, who, surprised yet again, held his block up this time. The attack dissipated on his arms, scorching them to an extent.

"I'll get you for that, peon!" Namure yelled, charging Raem. The two engaged in a short exchange of punches, broken by Namure's fist landing solidly in Raem's stomach. With Raem stalled, he pulled back his hands back and joined them together side by side, gathering energy for an attack. "Get ready for Hell's Might, knave!" A beam of energy the same color as Namure's skin moved itself forwards, engulfing Raem as he was sent back into the depths of the city.

"Is this the best you can put together? Because it will be easy to hold out against this," Freith said to Kura. "It'll only be a couple more hours, haha," he continued, followed by uncontrollable laughter.

"You may be stopping us right now, but there are many more than that!" Kura replied, getting ready for battle again.

"Maybe now, but not in the morning," Freith said, giving an evil smile. "And the best part is, I won't have to do anything! Hahaha, haha!"

"What... no, it can't be!" Kura said, looking up at the sky, realizing it was the night Oozarus shall roam again.

"Well," Freith said, as his power surged and his body became bulky and larger, his veins bulgins out of his body. "Time's up for you, monkey," he said, in a deeper, more demented voice. Kura barely had time before he was kicked in the side, an awful snapping being able to be heard. He screamed in agony and clutched where he was hit. "Today is where it all falls apart for you Saiyan filth."

* * *

I was out of town since yesterday, which is why I couldn't get this up faster. However, I would like to clear a few things away and say what details are being put into this. Will Talmar ever grow his tail back? No. As I stated before, this is a primal time for Saiyans, and the trait of regrowing tails has not been formed, due to the fact they don't need to rely on their Oozaru form like the Saiyans we see in the DB universe, because one, they aren't in any position to invade other planets, and two, the artificial moon has not been invented, and three, they are typically stronger than the average Saiyan 1,199 years in the future.

Another thing, about the lunar cycle of the planet. It was stated in the DB wiki that the cycle was every 100 years or every 8 years, I chose 100, which is why it was so easily forgotten that today was the day the full moon would show. Also, if you have any questions, PM me or put it in a review and I shall answer them in the footnotes of the next chapter(s).

Remember to fave, follow, and review!


	5. C5: Wasteland

Chapter five, here we go. I hope you all learned some valuable things in my perspective in the last footnotes I left, and with that, we continue along the story here. I also invite you to _make more reviews _to get people interested in reading my story. It'd suck to put all this work in for nothing, so recognize it for what it is.

Also, for those of you that may have had trouble picturing Vinsus, imagine Freiza's second form with the design I described.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Wasteland**

Some hours passed until Talmar was released from the rejuvenation tank. Fully clothed, and looking for something to do, and more specifically, for Armaya. Her being in charge of defense would figure out what is best, but then again, what would stop him from just leaving to join the battle? He wandered even past his father, who walked past him without a word. A surfacing of erratic hatred came to him, wanting to end his father's life, but that feeling made him ponder of himself.

Eventually, he was told that Armaya just went to the surface, and hurried outside. It wasn't dark, like it normally is. In fact, it seemed to be dimly lit throughout the land he could see, and he looked up, seeing the full moon. He could hear apes yelling in the distance, as they attacked each other and destroyed whatever remained of Pyrhen. But he heard a much louder, threatening roar from behind him. Several apes began to rise, and among the ensuing chaos Armaya had yet to turn into an Oozaru. His thoughts and actions were disrupted by a blinding white light approaching him, and he quickly dashed out of the way.

"You mean to tell me we didn't see this coming?" Talmar asked himself, getting ready to dodge whatever came next from one of the nameless apes enjoying their rampage. A deafening roar came from behind, warning him to move once more. Turning to look, he saw a green, single-strapped top ripping.

"Oh, that's just dandy," Talmar remarked sarcastically. He then gathered his energy. "Surprise!" he yelled, throwing a blast in the ape's face. As the ape was distracted with this, he quickly darted around to the back, to the base of the tail. He grabbed it, putting it in the full length of his arms, and prepared himself to pull. The ape went berserk upon the touch of its tail, going to spin around, roar incessantly, and wag its tail as best it could to try to shake it of its attacker, but with concentration, Talmar retained his grip.

"**Haaaaahhhhhh!**" He began to pull as hard as he could on the ape's tail, emitting his white aura with the large amounts of energy he was putting out to injure the much stronger ape. There was this fleshy, squishy rip sounding as you could hear all different bodily tissues being separated. The tail eventually came off, but as it did, the still large ape was smashed by another uncontrollable Oozaru, hitting Talmar bringing both bodies to the ground. The ape began to shrink, and the attacking Oozaru engaged with yet another as they battle on top of the base itself. Sliding out from under the shrinking body, Talmar got up again into the air.

"Hey, over here!" he shouted to the apes, another energy blast forming in his hand. "This way!" he called, shooting blasts at the two apes and flying away. The two followed him, flying after in fits of rage. He eventually started ascending into the sky, and accumulating enough energy for there to be enough light to daze anyone who was near the blast.

"**Yaaahhh!**" The two blasts flew at rapid speeds towards the Oozarus, hitting them and dazing them for long enough for Talmar to dash back to the body that used to lay on top of him. It was Armaya, he knew, from the top the shredded to pieces as he turned around. Letting the apes fight amongst themselves and away from the subterranean base as not to collapse it, he rushed Armaya inside to her quarters.

"T-... Talmar?" she said, regaining consciousness, "Wh- why do I have no clothes on!?" she interrogated a bit more angrily.

"Not now, Armaya, you need to regain your energy first, get dressed then help me outside. Unfortunately, I had to remove your tail," he said, putting her down on her bed.

"What...?" she asked, confused as to what happened.

"Just listen to me, come outside when you have your energy back," he said, rushing off into the halls.

He reached the compound's exit again, returning outside. The two apes were still fighting each other, lazily launching blasts of energy at one another. With them distracted, Talmar took the initiative to dart behind one, grabbing its tail as he did Armaya's. This one being weaker, require less of a strain to rip the tail off, and didn't give nearly as much resistance as the other one. As the one he held the tail to fell, he got to examine the other one much more closely. It was bleeding, with cuts in its face and blood dripping in its fur. Seeing this, the ape opened its mouth, screaming as it let a large red beam of energy protract infinitely in the direction of Talmar. He moved swiftly out of the way, his scarf coming undone and withering away in the blast, having barely escaped what seemed powerful enough to be death. He shot another blast wave into its face as he dashed around back to its tail, about to perform the same maneuver. However, he had a bit of trouble, detaching this one's tail. As he started to tug, it began emitting energy in the form of an explosive wave to rid itself of its nuisance. Hollering from the ape filled the air, and the constant twisting and turning of its body in its attempt to shake Talmar away made it difficult for the tailless Saiyan to concentrate. He pulled harder than he did on Armaya's tail, a white aura larger than usual forming about him.

"Why do you struggle so much!?" Talmar yelled in frustration. He eventually lost his grip, being flicked away as the ape turned around. It flailed its fists at him, and Talmar used them to jump off of and get to the beast's shoulders. Flying towards him, he launched an energy wave from his hand directly into the ape's eye, and used this as an opportunity to get to the tail, however, the ape figured out his tricks and turned around angrier than ever. It lifted its leg and went to swiftly stomp Talmar. It slowly pushed him gradually to the ground with its foot, and eventually the boy started to make a crater in the ground from his refusal to get squished. This was interrupted by a shrilly yell from the Oozaru, not applying nearly as much pressure to Talmar as it did. And it finally sent silent. It began to fall and Talmar pushed out of the crater with some slight injuries but somewhat strained. Behind the fallen, shrinking body, Armaya was in the air holding a large tail under her arms. She dropped it, descending to the ground tiredly.

"I thought it would've taken you a bit longer to recover," Talmar said, flying over to her.

"I still haven't," Armaya explained, resting and sitting on a rock. She was catching her breath and looked up at Talmar.

"So then why did you do it?" he asked, genuinely interested.

"Because you'd do it." The words silenced him, and he looked down for a moment.

"That doesn't mean you should do it-"

"You would've thought you had to do it," she interrupted, "are there different standards between us?" She rested with her elbows on her legs and leaned forwards, drowsy from the toll of becoming an Oozaru then almost immediately after wrestling with the rear end of a gigantic Saiyan. Her question baffled Talmar. She stood up, leaning against him.

"Why do you think so poorly of yourself?" she asked in a low voice.

"It's who I am," he answered, going to put his hand on her forehead to stand her back up.

"No it's not... you're not an awful person-"

"Says the crap I said to you yesterday," he retorted sharply.

"No... some of the stuff I said to you was wrong," she started, leaning even more into him and even hugging him. "What you said you said to me because you couldn't tell anyone else. I'm sorry," she told him, hugging him tighter. Her hospitality took him a bit off guard, and he uncertainly hugged her back.

"We're warriors... we're not supposed to be like this."

"We're not even twenty, we're not supposed to be warriors," she said, going to put her head against his chin. They stood there a moment in silence and then looked at each other and stared for a moment.

"C'mon... we should get out of here, we'll go far east again and train some more... and we'll go back to Pyrhen to look for any survivors," Talmar said, letting her back up.

"Okay then," she said, smiling. The two picked up and sailed away, two dots of white light moving far away.

"Did you see that?" Namure asked Freith, flying high above the desert. The two were monitoring the planet's surface, making sure all things related to the Saiyans were destroyed by Oozarus.

"Yeah, that can't be any of our people, most of them are back with the fleet. So who are they?" Freith asked, pugnaciously, powering up to chase after them. "C'mon, let's go!" he commanded, dashing after the two. Namure quickly followed, on the tail end of Talmar and Armaya.

Talmar looked back down at his feet, noticing they were being followed. Immediately, he stopped, bracing himself for the impact of one of them.

"Wha-" Armaya began to ask, then she saw a yellows alien try to broadside Talmar. Handling the tackle well, their knees met one after the other, and they flipped back from each other, leading to an exchange of strikes between the two.

"So what is this, two monkeys without tails?" Freith asked, watching the battle and waiting to engage with Armaya. "Is that why we have to deal with you two personally?"

"I'm surprised either of you are on the planet surface," she noted, "with all the giant apes a million times more powerful than you scum." She got into a fighting stance and began to gather her energy.

"We originally weren't supposed to be, but Lord Vinsus just wanted us to make sure everything went over smoothly, so we stayed down here," he explained with an evil smirk.

"Are you saying you planned this?" Armaya asked, surprised and angry.

"It's not our fault your race is so incompetent," he tantalized, charging at his enemy. The two locked strikes in a power struggle, and Armaya teleported to the side, kicking the back of Freith's head powerfully. He flew down to the ground, and jumped back up to recover.

"Incompetent says the back of your head," Armaya said filled with anguish.

"Sorry, I just came from single-handedly ensuring the defense of our city, forgive me if I'm not at my best," he said to her. "**Hyaaahhh!**" Freith reached his hands out, a quick burst of large energy blasts flying at Armaya. He quickly followed these strikes, sensing her movements to evade and slip through the blasts. As she dodged the last one, he appeared behind her, hitting her straight down and pursuing her.

As Freith proceeded with his undoing of Armaya, Talmar and Namure seemed to be quite even.

"You're a persistent little bastard, aren't you?" Talmar asked, taunting him.

"We'll see who you're calling little!" He backed off of Talmar, flying up and away from him. A pale yellow ball of energy began forming in his hand, grabbing more energy from its surroundings. "Now perish, fool, for you do not belong in the greatest empire!" he shouted, releasing his energy wave, twice as large as it was for Raem. Blinded by his own beam, Namure didn't notice that Talmar flew under it and behind him. And it was too late when he noticed that Talmar had escaped.

"Good day to you, sir," he heard from behind, and as he turned to look, a blue beam of energy propelled from Talmar's hand and made Namure's head nothing, and the rest of the body falling down to the dirt. He turned his attention to Armaya and her opponent, descending to the ground to meet them.

"Put the girl down," he demanded, in a deeper, stern voice. Freith held her up by her neck, choking the life out of her. He smiled, dropping her to the ground.

"And what makes you think you can stop me?" he asked, walking towards Talmar.

"Well we're about to find out, aren't we?" he asked. Talmar began charging his energy for battle. "_He's much stronger than me, I'll have to fight smarter,_" he thought, and Freith began emitting energy about as strong as Kura's.

"Don't take me lightly boy, this is just the beginning!" Freith yelled to his opponent. He charged at Talmar, and instead of taking him head on, he dodged to the side, going to kick Freith as hard as he can, which only amounted to a few feet in knock back. Before Talmar could prepare for Freith's counter, he found a punch landing firmly in his face, flying across the dirt. Freith appeared behind him to continue his attack, going for a kick to the upper body, but this was dodged as his opponent kept low to the ground. Talmar jumped up, kneeing Freith in the side of the face. Freith simply smiled, going to backfist his enemy away. However, Talmar appeared before him, landing a powerful punch in Freith's gut. Using the opportunity he had while the alien was winded, he landed a series of strikes in Freith's face, kicking him away. Waiting for Freith's response, the battle went still, until met by another smirk of Freith's and then an unexpected, powerful blast wave. He enjoyed the challenge Talmar posed, but there was little left to be found.

As the wave dissipated, there was a large trench with Talmar at the end of it, his clothes torn and burned away.

"You're going to need more than that to beat me!" Talmar yelled, his power surging. Freith kept his energy level where it was since the start, but was struggling now, and it showed as the muscles in his face strained. "You seem to be struggling, need a break?"

"Heh, you think this is the worst of it, kid?" he asked, an aura forming around him. "I'll wipe your own blood from by armor with your carcass, monkey!" He charged at Talmar again, the two engaging swiftly in an exchange of strikes.

"I can't hold this, he'll overpower me this way," Talmar thought, exchanging a few more strikes. He then blocked a heavier strike, and planted his hand into Freith's abdomen to blast him away.

"**Haaaahhhh!**" A light consumed the alien, pushing him back quite a bit. As the blast faded, Freith still stood, his armor pierced and his stomach scorched. Talmar panted, most of his energy put into that blast.

"Ready to die now, fool?" Freith asked, his power beginning to increase drastically.

"Oh no..." Talmar said to himself, watching the transformation take place. The veins began to bulge out of his body, and he began howling as he became bulkier.

"You brought this upon yourself, Saiyan," Freith said, in the deeper, more demented voice heard by Kura earlier. With almost no warning at all, Freith was at his opponent, punching him successively and running across the desert, keeping Talmar in the air like a volleyball. As this continued, Talmar was able to protect himself from the last punch at the end of the chain, to which Freith replied with a crushing roundhouse kick.

"What's wrong, have no more quick answers, ape?" he taunted, going towards his opponent. Talmar stood again limply, barely able to hold himself up. An aura surrounded Freith's fist, preparing for the killing blow. "Say goodbye, monkey!" he screamed, punching at Talmar. The punch was met with Talmar's palm, completely stopped as Talmar's posture straightened. There was smoke coming from where their hands met, and Talmar's hair began to go up, the overarching spike of hair disappearing. A gold aura began to surround him, and a reddish tint came over his body and hair as he looked up at Freith, the pupils in his eyes gone. Freith looked at him fearfully and confused, not knowing what to make of Talmar's transformation.

"**Aaaaaggggghhhh haaaaahhhh!**" Talmar lunged over Freith's outstretched arm, solidly connecting his fist to Freith's face. Almost immediately after, Freith was kicked up, and started looking for his opponent, who appeared before him. Freith was able to keep up with the first three strikes in their exchange before he was overpowered, sent flying back horizontally. As he flew across the sky, Talmar dashed forwards and under Freith, and the next thing he noticed was a fist going through the center of his body, Talmar's whole charging through. He then did a front flip, hammering Freith's body into the ground.

The threat neutralized, Talmar descended to the ground, dropping to his knees. The transformation began to recede, his pupils returning, his hair returning to normal, and the golden aura fading. There was a scraping of rock as Armaya rushed to try and get to Talmar. She kneeled beside him as he bent over on all fours, exhausted from his fight.

"What was that, Talmar?" she asked, having seen the end of the fight.

"I don't know... I was just... enraged. I felt like one of the Oozarus but I was conscious of what was happening," he said, though he could only guess what it felt like to transform to the Saiyan's larger ape state. He let himself collapse, his eyes closing as he rested on the ground. Armaya laid next to him, putting her arm over he shoulders also trying to keep warm.

"Just rest now, Talmar... you've done a lot today."

Morning came around. The full moon had passed, and the light shining in Talmar's face caused him to wake. He sat up, noticing Armaya had huddled next to him, and began to look around. All there was was dirt, and there didn't seem to be any distinction between the desert and Pyrhen.

"It's just... a wasteland."

* * *

So I've noticed on my traffic stats for some reason that the first and last chapters have the most views. I encourage you to read all of the chapters, leave a review as to why you hate/like this story, and follow/fave it if you really want to. Personally, I think the story gets better as it goes on. And now I move on to Chapter Six.


	6. C6: Roll Call

**Chapter Six: Roll Call**

The only sound heard for miles was the rolling of wind blowing up dust. Feeling a sense of abandonment, Talmar sat up, realizing he and Armaya were the only two there, and possibly the only two left around Pyrhen. The Oozarus were gone, the flashes of light were gone, the explosions were gone, and even the ships above Pyrhen were gone. Perhaps Kature had met its end. He turned and nudged Armaya.

"Armaya, c'mon, we need to get up," he said, to which she groaned sleepily.

"Do I have to?" she asked childishly, and in a different manner, seemed sweet to Talmar.

"Yes," he replied, scooping his arms under her as he stood, "you do." For a moment, he simply stood there holding Armaya in his arms and the two looked at each other. There was a want for something more, but something of a lack of confidence presided over them. Talmar let Armaya's legs go down, and she stood to lean against him. They put their arms around each other and Talmar began to slowly fly up with her.

"C'mon... we should go find whoever's left after last night and figure out what we should do," he told her.

"Okay," she agreed, becoming independent from his arms. There was a mutual coordination of when to move as they both dashed off at nearly the same time. They kept flying over the seemingly infinite stretches of desert until they came upon their own base. They could see a hole blasted through the top of it, a forced entry into the cafeteria.

"What happened?" Armaya asked aimlessly as they descended into the base. There were bodies lying all around the cafeteria, and parts of the wall smashed in from bone hitting it. There were tables broken and chairs shattered with debris scattered across the room. As the two took in their surroundings now made unfamiliar, Talmar silently proceeded to a doorway, exploring more of the compound. Even in the halls, corpses were scattered, and it was dingy from most of the lights being out. There were holes in the wall the size of people. As they could hear their footsteps, screaming also came to their ears. Immediately, Talmar began running down the halls to try and find its source.

"Talmar, you're gonna get yourself killed!" Armaya yelled, running after him.

"That's what everyone else said." The two came to a door, and as they did, they could see a flash of light beam through where the door connected with its frame and the floor. It exploded, with smoke filling the room and Verath flying out into his son. Talmar caught him, with his father grunting from the impact.

"There's too many... too strong!" Verath said, struggling to make his words vocal.

"Take him to a healing chamber, Armaya, and stay with him. There may be more," Talmar said, tossing his father horizontally to his companion. As he did, an alien with light blue skin and two porous structures in the top of his head poked his upper body through the smoke, and was met by the back of Talmar's fist.

"H- how?" Verath uttered.

"Go!" his son yelled, and Armaya began running away with Verath in hand. What appeared to be the same alien dashed through the smoke, but Talmar caught his leg before he could reach his friends.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked with a smirk.

"Oh, so it's the pitiful Saiyan's son," the alien remarked as he saw his hair.

"You know, I get tired of this. I get tired of dealing with you elitists trying to take my planet. Get off of it," he commanded, raising his hand to the alien's chest. A white light began to shine, and the charging of Talmar's next attack could be heard.

"Let go of me!" he yelled, planting his free foot firmly in Talmar's cheek. Seeing as his kick was ineffectual, he lifted his leg, looking at the Saiyan in fear.

"Okay." The blast ripped through the alien's body, breaching the compound's ceiling and shattering the remaining lights around from the shock wave. As the beam dissipated, he could hear a sort of high-pitched snickering and laughing closing in. He jumped up, and three more aliens much like the one he just killed followed him through the break to the outside, allowing him to have more room to fight his enemies.

In the remains of Pyrhen, their lay alien and Saiyan bodies alike, almost all deceased. Where there were buildings, there were endless piles of rock slabs used to make the city, and where there were roads there were craters, and where there were craters there was blood, and where there was blood there were bodies. However, a figure came out from the shadows of a broken tower, trudging through the streets and dripping blood. It came over to a body and knelt down to try and wake it.

"Kura," Raem said, "Kura, I know you can't be dead yet, c'mon!" Raem struggled, only having one thing in mind, retreat. Kura groaned painfully, battered from the previous day's battle.

"We walked... right into that," Kura uttered, having a bit of trouble talking. "They knew... they knew that the moon was coming... and they waited-"

"I know," Raem interrupted. "We should get back to base and try to heal, maybe some other guys are there too," he suggested, helping Kura to his feet.

"Yeah," Kura agreed. The two began to fly slowly towards the base, straining to keep themselves up. A flash of light and a beam of energy could be seen with a body falling to the ground subsequently.

"Whose fighting this early?" Raem questioned, barely able to charge up to see the conflict.

"Let's find out," Kura answered, and the two flew a bit faster towards the battle. Seeing three figures clashing, in a two on one, Kura and Raem strained their eyes to see who was fighting.

"It's... it's Talmar!" Raem declared in surprise, "and from what I can tell, I could beat one of them, but two, no, three at the same time?"

"Where's the third?" Kura asked.

"Remember, he blasted it?"

"Oh... right..." Raem mumbled, looking down at the body in the dirt. "But where did he get so powerful?"

"I don't know... but I want to see this." As the two aliens swiftly flung punches at Talmar, most were dodged or blocked, and the few that made contact would make no difference. Breaking the exchange, Talmar landed a heavy strike in one of the alien's gut. As one was winded, Talmar appeared at the other's back, hook kicking the alien in the head. There was a crude and disturbing cracking as the alien's neck turned and its skull shattered in its flesh.

"Who... who are you?" the last alien asked, fearing the worst from Talmar.

"Who are you?" he said back.

"We're... we're just an insertion squad for Lord Vinsus... we were trying to cripple your base."

"Well my name is Talmar, a Saiyan tasked with keeping the peace of my society, and that means ridding those who would oppress. Ridding this place of people like you," he boomed, a ball of energy gathering in his hand.

"Please spare me... I can do anything you like, I can even join you against Vinsus!" the alien panicked, looking for a way to cheat death. However, his answer was given to him in his stomach, or rather through it as it was carried by the piercing of Talmar's fist through his enemy's torso. He then shoved the body off his arm carelessly with his knee. With alien blood dripping down his arm, he looked at the two Saiyans watching in awe at his battle.

"Are you two all that's left from Pyrhen?" Talmar asked of them.

"Yes. Kura was all I could sense when I got up... the three of us are all that's left I think. Kature may be no more-"

"After you two get healed up, and you're feeling better than ever, we'll figure out what to do. Armaya's inside, and so is my father. I don't think anyone else is in the base, so we know what we have to work with. C'mon now," Talmar directed. He began descending through the hole he made in the base, and the two followed behind. Going through the hallways, they eventually came to the medical areas, and proceeded into the room where Armaya had Verath bandaged and lying in bed.

"Talmar, you survived! You won!" Verath exclaimed, a tone of shock in his voice.

"The power's not on, so I-"

"Armaya, could you take your brother and Raem to the next room and bandage them? They need it," Talmar interrupted, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Sure, c'mon this way then," she said, leading them through the door unto the neighboring medical station.

"I'm very proud of you, son," Verath began, "since you were born I could always hear criticism of how you were so weak, but at such a young age you have come to be far stronger than I am. I still wonder how you've come to triumph on a battlefield meant for superior soldiers-"

"You want to know," Talmar cut in, "you wanna know what drives me? It's been since I was old enough to train, and to get stronger I wouldn't actually train with anyone, I'd just be their punching bag until they were done beating me and because I was your son, the son of an _elite_ military officer, I got right to a healing tank just so I could come out of it to do the same thing again, and again, and again! To the point it had little effect-"

"Talmar, Talmar, there's no need to be so angry. Power is what defines your strength and what you can do, no one wants to do the work lower class citizens do, or be the nameless grunts on a battlefield. How about Vinsus, our invader? He's so powerful you couldn't count the planets he's conquered, there's so many people under his command. He can do whatever he wants-"

"No need to be angry? No need to be angry at people who look for the weak like I was to pick solely on them, weak enough that people like you would reference my mother, who gave her life at out homestead, and my brother who died in the assassination attempt of Vinsus!? I don't think so! You would've rather seen me dead a week ago, and now you're saying how great I am? I don't understand how people can be so two-faced... I'm sure it was not power that brought Vinsus the ability to travel from planet to planet, but intellect. I'm sure it was not power that brought about the healing methods we have today, or the designs we have for our once great buildings in Kature, but power that destroys these things, power that destroys our nation! Destroys our health! And destroys our people! It wasn't until one person, just one, to actually train with me for me to begin to make the great progress I have. Just one, and Armaya took me out to a safe place in the desert and we began to train, enough to surprise Kura. How am I supposed to feel when my family has abandoned me, either by death or by perspective? And you want me to just brace this with open arms? The person who idolizes people with power, like Kura, who thinks its funny to just rip off other people's tails? No. I don't want that. Power is nothing to strive for," Talmar concluded, turning his back on his father. "I'm going to check on the others," he said, walking to the next room. However, he was not greeted with hellos, but silence. The three simply froze, as Armaya was bandaging Raem and Kura was lying in a bed opposite of his friend.

"What's wrong?" Talmar asked, trying not to be as sharp as he was with his father.

"We could hear everything you said to your father," Armaya said weakly.

"Good... think about it."


	7. C7: Resisting the Tide

**Chapter Seven: Resisting the Tide**

Up in space, Lord Vinsus still looked down upon Planet Vegeta's bare surface and as space ships descended into the atmosphere. Reinforcements had arrived, and it was time to clean up after the full moon had passed. Thousands, perhaps a millions soldiers forged ahead into the troposphere, starting the phase of occupation. It seemed all too easy. Vinsus reverted back to his first form, wanting a change in the feel of his body.

"_After being in that form for so long,_" he thought, "_you forget what the other forms feel like._" A footsoldier came to the lord's chamber doors, stepping into to address Vinsus.

"My lord, we have not had any contact with Freith and Namure, and the raiding party going to the Saiyan base in Assault Zone H has not made any contact for some time now. We think they're dead," the soldier said. The resulting silence of the lord's contemplation struck fear into the soldier's heart, not wanting to deal with Vinsus' fury.

"Very well then," Vinsus said coolly, keeping the situation under his control. "I'm sure the forces we're sending will break the few that are left. Also, I'd like to summon the Omega Team, as the Saiyans fight they get stronger, but I want to end this quickly and I want to end this now. All forces to Assault Zone H are only to go to the capitol and await their arrival before moving out. My son and his friends shall take good care of this..."

The halls were silent, and dark. It seemed accustoming to Talmar, sitting as he got to rest once again without the corrupt standards his father had imposed or the coldness of Raem and Kura. However, he could hear footsteps as someone became closer, and Armaya came around the corner with her arms crossed over her stomach.

"Can I sit with you?" she asked, standing next to Talmar. She looked tired, concerned and feeble, with her eyes droopy and open as if to try and look for something better.

"Sure," he said somewhat carelessly. She sat next to him and laid her head on his shoulders. For a moment they sat in the silence together before Armaya decided to sit in Talmar's lap and hug him tightly.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a low voice, putting his arms around her. She lifted her head and looked at him.

"I don't want to see you like that," she told him, leaning her forehead against his, "ever."

"I wasn't angry at you."

"I know, but still... it's hard to watch." The two hugged each other in the silence, before Talmar broke it once more.

"Why do you care so much...?" he questioned, the answer still eluding him. "No one else has..."

"Because you have too much... heart... to throw away. You'd give so much to the people around you for so little in return... just to rest is enough for you. And you have a mind great enough not to let that get in your way, but let it fuel you. You've taken something and you've flown with it, to levels no one could understand... I love that about you," she said in almost a whisper. Talmar put his hands on her back to pull her closer.

"I love you," he murmured softly as she had.

"I love you too." And the two kissed, however, Talmar pulled away sooner rather than later.

"What's wrong?" she asked, a bit concerned she might've done something wrong.

"They're coming to claim us now... I can sense them at Pyrhen," he told her.

"So this is really our end... they're going to overrun us..."

"Something like that. But I should try to stop them... you keep looking after Raem, Kura, and my father. I think they might start to understand what it is I am," he spoke, blasting a hole in the roof.

"Okay," she murmured, recognizing that the outcome is most likely a bleak reality. The two separated, staring at each other. There was a familiar quiet once more, and Talmar flew up to the surface without another word.

Two ships could be seen over Pyrhen. The rustling of sand in the wind could be heard as what seemed to be the final battle was about to commence. All the things he had known seemed to flash before his eyes.

"I'm not sure if it would've mattered if I was stronger, there's just so many. But... I shall do my best to protect what you've stood for mother... Zare... our homes are gone. Our base, our safe haven is destroyed. The Saiyan race may as well be doomed. But I will not go unheard. I must speak to Lord Vinsus before I die, because to die without purpose... would be horrifying." Once again, he stood, a white aura expanding around him as he prepared to dash of towards the Katurian capitol. However, the approaching of another power level from below made him stop.

"Father?" he said in a surprised manner, looking back at the hole he made in the base. His father hovered up into the air, still gravely injured from his last battle.

"I'm not letting you go to die on your own, Talmar... I've outlived Feira, your mother, and Zare... to be that last left alive of my family would do me no good. I've served my people as best as I could... and I've defiled your childhood quite enough... I can't live without reconciliation," he explained. First, there was a burning rage in his heart at the sight of his father, and even after his words were said there was still a comfortable feeling of anger. But his father was coming out here to risk his life with his son. Looking into his father's eyes, he could see shame, and a desire to die. At the mention of his family, he could imagine them as if they were standing next to his father and looking at him. He missed them, his mother and the memories of sparring, or the memories of delicious food so rare now. His older brother was a bit colder, but he did all he could. He even beat a man once for picking on his younger brother. They both wanted to be with them, and having only each other now, the time they had became precious.

"You have already achieved it," his son replied. Verath smiled, and Armaya along with Raem and Kura came out of the base. "So you guys are coming along, too?"

"We're the last of Kature," Kura began, "we're not going to see our most able-bodied warrior go off to die on his own. Not after all you've gone through... we're here to help you now. Forgive me. Forgive _us._" Talmar turned to Raem and Kura. Following Kura's words, there was a suppressed hate as if oozing out of an overflowing pot. These two he regarded as some boneheads, liked because they can lift a little more stuff. But he needed the help, and the two's

"I forgive... but let's go," he said, looking at Armaya. The two smiled at each other, and then Talmar turned towards Pyrhen. In an instant, they all began following Talmar towards what they failed to defend before the army's demise. It wasn't long until they came upon the mass amounts of rubble that was the remains of Pyrhen, and in response to the five speeding towards their position, soldiers deployed from the ships.

"You know, I hope we don't come across the aliens we saw yesterday," Raem said, "they handed our tails to us in a basket."

"What'd they look like?" Talmar questioned.

"Well one was kinda green and bulky, and had these red stripes lining his body, and when he transformed these veins would pop out of him and he'd become even larger," Kura answered.

"Yeah, and there was this shorter yellow one that could shoot orange blasts that were ridiculously strong," Raem added. With that, Armaya giggled and Talmar smirked.

"What's so funny?" Kura asked his sister.

"Well... I can assure you you won't be seeing those guys again," Talmar told Raem and Kura.

"No, there's no way you could've," Kura doubted. Talmar simply nodded, not trying to smile too much. "But... how?" Without further hesitation, Talmar began punching his way up through the scores of his enemies, strong enough that a few strikes could subdue almost any enemy, and his comrades stayed close behind doing as he did. The invading forces became the equivalent of floating punching bags scattered in the air, Talmar being too fast for them to react to in time, and even his father had little resistance from the remaining grunts.

"You're strong enough you don't even need us anymore, Talmar," Kura said to him jokingly. There was a break in the battle after Talmar kicked an alien into an approaching opponent, and he held his hand up in the direction of the ship. The soldiers were too scared to charge him because of the ease he had in tearing away more of their comrades they could count on one hand in seconds.

"Now you all know how strong we are. You have the choice to abandon your assault now. You have twenty seconds to all make up your minds or I will destroy your only chances of escape for those of you that need oxygen," Talmar said, a light gathering at his palm. "If you attack again, I will surely destroy your ships." There was a silence as the soldiers made their decisions. Some stood to fight while others retreated back to the ship.

"Fifteen seconds," Talmar noted. His Saiyan companions gathered around him in his defense, in case anyone were to charge him. Some other aliens returned to their ship, but some still remained.

"Ten seconds!" he shouted, but shortly after, the ship took off leaving its more stubborn soldiers behind. Further away was their second ship. "Let's get to that ship," Talmar commanded, charging up to dash towards it.

"Right behind you," Raem acknowledged, and the five began going towards the ship. Verath looked at his son in wonder. "_What is he trying to do?_" he thought. They got to the side of the ship as Talmar breached the outer wall with an energy blast. He landed in a smoking hallway of the ship, and noticed a few trying to escape what they perceived to be as certain death.

"Get that one, Kura," Talmar ordered while pointing down the hall at a running soldier. Following the command, Kura appeared before the alien and grabbed him by his collar. He walked him back to Talmar as the alien continually cowered in fear. He tossed the soldier into the middle of the group, and the five surrounded him.

"Now what do we want from him?" Verath asked.

"We want him to take us to where we can call Vinsus, and I want him to set up the communications link. I'd like to speak to him," Talmar answered while commanding the captured soldier. "That's not too hard, is it?"

"No sir, no it's not," the soldier replied, getting to his feet. "It's this way." The soldier walked as calmly as he could, knowing his captors didn't want to kill him. However, following the entrance of the Saiyan group on the ship, soldiers began to flood where they broke in, trying to search and destroy the last defenders of Kature.

"Could you handle those pests, Armaya?" he asked with a slight smirk.

"Sure, I'll 'handle' them," she said, turning her back and stopping to confront the pursuing fighters. As they met Armaya, the leading one was pierced with an energy blast and the rest stopped dead in their tracks. "I wouldn't advise coming any closer, you should go about your lives," she told them, and turned back to rejoin the group. However, as she began walking again, one flew at her to punch her in the back of the head. The alien soldier's fist connected solidly with Armaya's skull, but it had little effect. She still stood, and turned back to look at her attacker.

"Wrong move," she said, punching the soldier's gut with maybe half her strength. She then pulled him to the ground to knee him, and threw him against the wall. Seeing as the next in line began to fester with anger, she sot another blast wave down the hall. An explosion sounded, and smoke crowded the halls even more so, making it impossible to see more than a few inches. With her business presumed finished, she turned back to rejoin her friends.

The door opened to the ship's bridge, and the four Saiyans led by the captured alien entered the room. Armaya came running through the door, and it proceeded to shut.

"Attention, please," their captured said, bringing the room to their control. "Please secure a com-link with Lord Vinsus, by order of the Saiyans."

"By order of the Saiyans?" a decorated soldier exclaimed. He was presumably the captain of the ship, larger and bulkier than the rest, much like Freith. "I don't take crap from shit-throwing monkeys!"

"Well you're awfully... blunt," Talmar noted. "Let me change your resistance," he said, looking at the brutish alien. The captain began screaming as he went to attack Talmar, but was instead met with Talmar's fist passing through his abdomen. The alien was pushed off of his arm, and Talmar turned to the rest of the room.

"Now, again, secure a com-link to Vinsus. I'd like to speak to him," he repeated. The ship's crew began working on their terminals, and soon enough, a waiting screen was projected as they awaited Vinsus to answer the call to their ship. Eventually, a thin white horizontal line expanded rapidly on the screen, showing a view of Lord Vinsus in his first form.

"What is it?" Vinsus said, looking around the room he could see on his monitor. "Did you capture those Saiyans? I want them executed immediately-"

"No, Vinsus. It is in fact I that has captured your ship," Talmar explained. The air was taken away from Vinsus, leaving him speechless. "I want to end this, and I want to end this now," Talmar began. "Your soldiers are becoming increasingly weaker to me, and I have no interest in fighting them. I want to fight you, Vinsus, and I want to do it now." To this, the cosmic lord simply laughed.

"You have not yet seen the strongest of my army, Saiyan. But in time you will. You forgot you need to go through the chain of command, and below me is my son. Now begone, fool. Your words mean nothing to me."

An anger began festering inside Talmar, and Vinsus began to laugh as he saw how his words struck his enemy. But then the anger simply passed, and the emotion was gone from Talmar.

"You are as stupid as the rest of your soldiers."


End file.
